A Drink With The Chief
by Hasaji
Summary: It is a normal encounter when Banana meets Moon.


Pairing: Kondo/Tsukuyo  
Word Count: 793  
Rating: G for Gorilla  
Warning: Crackship  
N/A: Finally finished a request after 38 years.

* * *

"What's the leader af ta' Shinsengumi doin' here? Buyin' a woman for a night after the rejection?"

The leader of the Hundred Blooms, Tsukuyo, also known as the Death God Courtesan caught the attention of the Gorilla of the Shinsengumi, who was patrolling along the streets of Yoshiwara. Ever since the government renewed its sovereignty over the whole Edo, the infamous Pleasure District had been more opened to the casual citizens. Although it was still not safe for the prude and conservatives to hang around the place. Tsukuyo took a long, deep drag from her _kiseru_ before she blew the scented smoke in the air.

Meanwhile, Kondo Isao was used to people smoking from left to right since he was with Pops Matsudaira and Toushi twenty four-seven so this kind of thing wasn't foreign to him. What was new was the Blonde Courtesan approaching him even though they barely interacted in the original series.

Her remarks gained a smile from him. "As much as I want to, I can't fool myself. I can only see Otae-san's face."

Tsukuyo smirked, her heels clacked against the pavement as she walked towards him. "Ya're here for night patrol? Don't worry, no one can touch t'is place as long as I'm alive."

It was Kondo's turn to snort.

"What?" Tsukuyo raised her eyebrow.

"Now you talk like _that_ man, Tsukuyo-san," Kondo grinned, it made the Death God Courtesan blush not because of the smile itself, but because of the message behind his words.

"Y-You are just like me!" she blurted out without thinking. Her emotion got the best of her.

The Brown haired man laughed. "That's nothing new. Everyone knows that."

The Blonde Courtesan tried to regain her composure after she lost it. She cleared her throat and took another drag from her smoke. "Why did I even bother talking 'ta 'ya?"

Kondo nearly patted her head, but he remembered they weren't that familiar. She would surely throw him out of the Yoshiwara if he insisted.

"Want to drink together? It's a rare opportunity for us to meet like this," he had no idea why the Courtesan suddenly became defensive. She put her hands across her chest. "I don't mean any harm. This is too sudden and out of nowhere, but I would just like to talk. Forgive me, I didn't mean to scare you, Tsukuyo-san."

The Moon of the Yoshiwara let out one of her rare smiles in a fraction of second, but Kondo Isao wasn't able to see her glow. She didn't expect the Shinsengumi's Chief to be this naïve. "D'd 'ya think you'd be able ta' take out the Leader of the Hyakka for a drink th't easily?"

The Chief searched for his wallet in the pocket of his uniform. "Do I need to spend all my savings just to talk to her?"

Tsukuyo crossed her arms, the ashes in her _kiseru_ fell to the ground. "Ya wanna know how hella' expensive she is, even the Messiah of the Yoshiwara couldn't buy her."

Kondo shook his head, the smile still on his face. She had a dry sense of humour and he thought he could get along with it. Besides, he heard Tsukuyo was a softie on the inside. He knew a lot of tsundere in Gintama hence understanding this one won't be too hard.

"You wouldn't join me?" he asked her once again.

"No," she answered shortly.

"Sure?"

"No, I won't join 'ya."

He learned from the past that 'no means no'. If the girl said no she meant it, it was really a 'no'. Kondo shrugged it off and thought all the girls had an unchanging mind whether if it was about love or friendship, there was no difference. Guess there was no helping it. He tucked his hands in his pant's pockets.

"Are 'ya really that lonely?"

The Courtesan asked all of a sudden. She barely knew him yet when she looked at him, there was something about the man that pierced her heart. It was as if she could connect to him.

"Once you finish yer patrol, I think I can accompany 'ya for a while."

Her violet eyes scanned his face that was sharp as pen. He also had a big scar across his face. Maybe it wasn't bad to spend the night drinking with the former stalker of Otae. They could talk all night about their feelings without judging each other since they were on the same boat. No one could understand better than anyone those lonely hearts that had been trying to survive day and night, spring and winter. Of course they were happy, and they wished for the dear ones happiness.

However, they couldn't help to also dream of those dear ones ending up with them.

"Kondo, let's rock that bar!" growled the Courtesan.

She felt refreshed.

 **END**


End file.
